


Need You Tonight

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think that Jim is the one in control of their relationship, but behind closed doors it's Bones that runs the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Tonight

Most people would think that Jim was the inappropriately flirtatious one of the pair of them. Jim knows how people perceive him; they think he is all flashing teeth and charming wit, which is true out in the open. But behind closed doors, Bones ran the show and they both knew it. The gentle southern doctor used those legendary hands to take Jim apart slowly and put him back together every night and they both loved every minute of it. 

Jim's favorite nights were the ones where neither of them even had to say a word, they just came together in perfect harmony. After quickly and silently undressing and crawling underneath the covers, Bones climbed on top of Jim, grasping his wrists to pin him down onto the bed while he gently nuzzled at his neck. Jim rock his hips up gently to get a bit of friction as Bones gently nips at the tender skin on his neck. 

"Don't tease tonight," Jim begged, "I need you now."

"Whatever you need, darlin'," Bones whispered, releasing his grip on Jim's wrists as he leaned over to get the well worn tube of lube out of their nightstand. 

He started kissing a trail down Jim's neck, pausing to suck a lovebite below the hollow of Jim's throat. Bones laughed softly at the needy moan that came out of Jim as he lifted his hips to allow Bones better access. 

Bones quickly flipped the lube open to generously coat his fingers before rubbing against Jim's tight hole. He leaned down to take one of Jim's nipples between his teeth biting down hard as he eased the first finger slowly into Jim. Alternating between sucking and biting, Bones enjoyed Jim's throaty moans and needy whines as he slid a second finger, then a third, to join the first as he opened Jim up at a torturous rate.

"Goddammit, I'm ready pl--," 

Jim's begging was cut off with a strangled cry as Bones brushed up roughly against his prostate. Bones laughed as he leaned into Jim's ear, "Yeah, kid. I think you're ready for it."

Jim winced at the loss as Bones removed his fingers as smoothly and quickly as he could before slicking his cock. He steadied himself with one hand against the back of Jim's thigh as he used his other hand to line his cock up with Jim's hole before slowly sliding in, not stopping until he was fully seated inside.

Bones groaned at the tight heat that enclosed him and he leaned down to place a soft kiss at the corner of Jim's mouth as Jim wrapped his legs around Bones' middle, keeping him close. The pace Bones set was slow and steady, his hands reaching back up to catch Jim's wrists again. He caught Jim's eyes and held his gaze steady as he thrusted slowly but deliberately, moving just enough to give Jim's cock that was trapped between their stomachs some much needed friction. 

Jim tried rocking his hips to meet Bones' thrusts, but Bones just tightened his grip and slowed down for the sole purpose of teasing Jim. 

 _Two can play at this game,_ Jim thought as he clenched tightly around Bones' cock. He couldn't resist the smirk that came to his face as a soft cry flew from Bones' lips. Their love making so far had been slow and gentle and they were both shining with sweat, but Bones knew that they both needed more. He released Jim's wrists as he buried his face into Jim's neck, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh as his pace quickened. Jim snaked his arms under Bones' and wrapped them tightly around Leonard's back as he tightened his legs to keep them close. 

Jim could feel the muscles in Bones' back tighten as he neared his orgasm. He reached down with one hand to pump his cock, keeping in time with Bones' erratic thrusts. Jim threaded his free hand through Bones' hair, urging him to use his teeth on him again when he was ready. When Bones' came with a strangled cry, he bit down hard into the tough flesh of Jim's shoulder and the pleasure / pain mixture of the friction against his cock versus Bones' bite was enough to push Jim over the edge. 

They both laid there for a few minutes, breathing heavily shining with sweat and come. Bones lifted his head weakly and noticed the damage to Jim's shoulder.

"You're bleeding," Bones pointed out.

Jim looked down to see where Bones was looking.

"Huh," Jim said with an easy smile, "So I am."

Bones raised curious eyebrow to Jim's reaction.

"You like that huh? Like me marking you?"

"Well, I mean--" Jim's face reddened and he couldn't meet Bones' eyes as he explained, "yeah, I like it. Like being able to feel where you've been."

Bones' eyes darkened with lust at the thought of Jim fingering the mark throughout the day, reliving their more intimate moments over and over again.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next time," Bones said as he leaned his head down to gently bite at Jim's protruding hip bone. He worked his way back up Jim's stomach, stopping to gently nuzzle and lick at the scars and marks that scattered Jim's chest. 

Jim was drifting off in a post-orgasmic haze and he almost didn't hear it. As Bones shifted his way back up Jim's body, he stopped to place a gentle kiss where Jim's heart was beating steadily.

" _Mine_ ," Bones whispered so softly that Jim almost assumed he had imagined it.

But he felt the lips move against his chest and softly murmured back before falling to sleep:

" _Yours_."


End file.
